Conventionally, for example, a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a funeral institution.
In a funeral hall disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a stage and an altar are placed in a forward inner part of the hall. A back side partition curtain and a side partition curtain are provided on the side and the backside of the altar. Further, a mizuhiki curtain for hiding a gap between a ceiling of the hall and the back side partition curtain is hung above the altar. A moving unit is provided below the stage. The moving unit integrally moves the stage, the altar, the back side partition curtain, the side partition curtain, and the mizuhiki curtain in a forward and backward direction of the hall. Further, a stretchable yokokakushi curtain for hiding a gap between a side wall of the hall and the side partition curtain is provided on the side of the side partition curtain.